


Edward's Master

by LuaLewis



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Complete, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaLewis/pseuds/LuaLewis
Summary: Edward love's his Master. But Master Jasper is displeased when Edward breaks the rules and forgets his training. Slash and Oneshot.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Edward's Master

Edward knelt in the middle of his room. He shuddered when he heard his Master walking around him slowly. Edward closed his eyes, he knew he deserved this punishment, but that didn't always mean he was overly excited.

"Do you know why you're here?" Master Jasper asked.

"I disobeyed you, and my training, and came without permission," Edward whispered. All of his training was destroyed in that minute, and he still couldn'r believe it had happened. They had spent months on his training, teaching him how to control himself. After over a year he had gotten good at it, Jasper could do anything and Edward wouldn't cum until after he had asked and been given permission.

"Correct. You ignored everything," Jasper said, slipping a blindfold over Edwards eyes. "Now, I feel rather generous tonight. You'll get to chose the punishment. Chose quickly or I will decide for you."

Edward's mind raced, he'd never been given this chance before. After a few seconds he said, "The flogger, sir?"

"Hmmm," Jasper said, going to the shelf they kept their toys on. "I think you need a little more then that, but I will use the flogger."

Jasper walked back, holding a vibrator, a flogger, and a cock ring. Edward bit his bottom lip, watching as Jasper came over.

"Are you ready, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Master," Edward responded quietly, looking down. Jasper pushed a finger in Edward's ass, getting him ready for the vibrator. Edward moaned, feeling Jasper add another finger, stretching him slowly.

Edward groaned when Jasper pulled his fingers away, and gasped when he felt Jasper secure the cock ring.

Jasper smirked slightly, pressing the vibrator against Edwards ass. He moved the vibrator slightly, almost pushing it in Edward, but stopped and said, "Should I let you have it? I don't know if you should be allowed to feel it."

Edward whimpered, "Please, Master. Please."

Hearing that Jasper pushed the vibrator deep in Edwards ass, turning it on high. Edward moaned, closing his eyes and rocking his hips. Jasper flicked the flogger against Edwards back, saying, "Hold still! This is your punishment, and not for your pleasure."

Edward stopped moving quickly, feeling Jasper swing the flogger against his back harder. Edward gasped as Jasper kept hitting him, getting harder each time.

After a few minutes Edward yelped, "Please, Master, I'm sorry, I won't do it again!"

Jasper stopped. He looked at Edward for a minute before rubbing the red skin gently.

"You took that very well," Jasper said gently. "I think you deserve a reward."

Edward shuddered when one of Jasper's hands made its way to his ass, moving the vibrator slowly. He moaned, pushing his ass against Jasper's hand, breathing hard.

"Should I stop teasing you and just fuck you, babe?" Jasper asked, whispering in Edward's ear. Edward pressed against Jasper, moaning and squirming.

"Yes, please Master," Edward moaned, squirming slightly. Jasper moved the vibrator a little faster, angling it against Edward's prostrate, making him moan and arch his back.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jasper asked, already knowing the answer. Edward nodded quickly, moaning and pressing against the vibrator.

Jasper pulled the vibrator out of Edward's ass, causing Edward to whimper in protest. Jasper smirked and said, "Aww you want the vibrator instead of my cock? How sad."

Edward squirmed, "I want you Master, I want anything you will give me."

Jasper grinned, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He moved in front of Edward, pulling Edward's head up, "Suck me, make sure I'm nice and hard for when I fuck you."

Edward complied quickly, taking as much of Jaspers cock in his mouth as he could. He bobbed his head on Jasper's cock, sucking greedily after hearing Jasper's moan. Edward whined when Jasper pulled away and walked around him, saying "That's enough Edward. I think you're ready."

Edward nodded eagerly, pushing his ass toward Jasper. Edward gasped and moaned, feeling Jasper push into him slowly. Jasper stayed still for a second, breathing heavily at the tight heat encasing his cock. Edward whimpered, prompting Jasper to start moving in him slowly, quckly picking up speed. Edward moaned, moving his hips in time with Jaspers. Edward squirmed slightly, the pressure in his cock getting slightly painful, but he didn't want to stop, this felt too good.

Jasper starting moving wildly, and Edward knew he was close to cumming. Knowing this just made Edward want to please his master more. Jasper moaned loudly, holding Edward's hips tightly, saying "Make me cum, as soon as I do I'll take off the cock ring and you can cum."

Edward nodded, reaching back to pull Jasper closer. If that's what his master wanted, Edward was going to give it, no matter what.

Jasper and Edward both moved agaisnt each other fast, and soon Jasper was racing towards his orgasm. As Jasper got closer to his orgasm his movements got roughter and faster, quickly making him moan loudly as he came in Edwards ass. As soon as Edward felt him cum he moved a little faster, hoping to have the cock ring taken off quickly.

Instead of taking it off right away, Jasper started rubbing Edwards cock, causing him to whimper and grind his hips. Jasper chuckled, saying, "Are you ready? Are you going to cum as soon as it's off?"

"Yes, Master. And only if you allow it," Edward responded dutifully, grinding against Jaspers palm.

"I want you to cum hard as soon as its off," Jasper demanded, reaching for the ring.

"Yes, Master," Edward said quickly. Jasper removed the cock ring quickly, causing Edward to moan loudly as he came hard, covering his masters hand.

"Very good," Jasper said, standing up.

"Thank you Master," Edward said softly, standing slowly. They went to get cleaned up, before laying in bed together.

* * *

"It's times like these I wish we could sleep," Jasper said, sliding his arm around Edwards waist. "Then I could sleep holding you."

"You can still hold me," Edward said, looking in his boyfriends eyes. "But I agree with you, that would be nice."

They curled up together, glad they had told each other about their feelings, and eventually about their kinks and needs.

If they hadn't said anything they wouldn't have this.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old work I found, figured I would post for anyone interested.


End file.
